


Ripples and Currents

by BooksandRoses268 (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Observations, Real Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BooksandRoses268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots and observations of life and some of its stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripples and Currents

She has everything a woman could ever want. A husband, a child, a home of her own.

There are times when she could give it all up in a heartbeat. She reads tales from faraway places. Sometimes, she even allows herself to pretend she could go there one day, see for herself the beautiful images her books conjure. She reminds herself that it isn't so bad, many woman envy what she has and would give up anything for the same security that she finds so oppressive. She should be thankful.

The world goes by around her, almost mocking the fact that she'll never be able to afford seeing more than the street she lives in.

The kettle starts to whistle. As she turns away from the window, a bird takes off from its perch on the fence and disappears into the blue sky.

Idly, she wonders of that's what freedom feels like. 


End file.
